Raven and the Teen Titans
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Raven is able to use her emotions more and enjoy life. Will Robin try to tell her that he loves her? What does Raven feel about Robin?


Raven and the Teen Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Robin: What about me?**

**Me: Robin, this is mainly about you and Raven so your there.*roll eyes***

**Robin: *Smirking***

***SLAP***

Robin POV:

Everything is normal. Cyborg and Beastboy are playing some stupid video game, Starfire is cooking some pudding and Raven, she isn't around. I sighed in concern. Rae usually is either meditating or is waking up. I got out her black cup and started setting up the kettle for her tea. I always make her tea and I don't know why though, maybe just to make her smile. I love her smile, the kettle screeched and I took it out of the heat. I finished and made some coffee for myself when Raven came in. She had a black tank top on and white sweatpants on, my old ones I gave her. She looked good in them, "Morning Raven" Star said and was her cheery self. She nodded and took her tea I held out. She looked at me and smiled, her amethyst eyes sparkled and she sat in the stool next to me drinking her tea. "Friends we should go to the mall of shopping and grab pizza after!" Starfire said and BB and Cy both nodded. Raven said after her meditation and she left. I watched her leave and we just continued our thing for the next hour.

Raven POV:

Its so quiet, I thought. I've been meditating for a while now and it's blissful. "Azerath, methrios zinthos. Azer-" BANG, BANG, BANG! "Raven you okay in there?" it was Beastboy. Go away I thought as he kept on banging on the door, it's giving me a headache. I walked to the door and opened it slightly, I also saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg with Beastboy "yeah?" I said. Beastboy had a worried look, "um.. Well we all got concerned, so wanna go out for pizza now?" I sighed and said " let me get dressed". Cyborg and Beastboy were smiling and Star was squeeling, Robin just left for his room. I went in my closet and was about to get my leotard and cloak when I heard 'Regular clothes Rae'. I smirked and thought 'isn't it a little rude to go in someones mind boy blunder?' I grabbed dark skinny jeans and a midnight blue V-neck with some midnight blue converse and put them on. 'I be done first' Robin thought. 'Bring it' I thought back and I brushed my hair. I rushed out of my door and hit something hard. My door was closed and an arm was blocking my path. Robin had me trapped. He had black jeans on, a red tee shirt and red converse, he replaced his domino mask for a pair of shades. His black hair is gelled and spiked, as usual. I was staring at him and he whispered in my ear "beat you Rae". He smirked. Robin looked extremely irresistible so close to me. His arms were sturdy on each side of me as I was trapped in the middle of him. Robin kept on blocking my way so I said "mind moving so we can go?" I raised my brow. He slowly moved his arm and I walked by, he brushed his hand past mine and I hurried to hide my blush but he saw it and grinned.

Robin POV:

Raven was blushing when she passed me. I started grinning, I love to see her emotions because now that Trigon is gone, she can be herself without anything blowing up. I came in the main room and everyone was ready to leave. I got the crimson red R-cycle out and Cyborg and everyone else was in the T-car. I watched Raven get in last and I was smiling under my helmet. She looked beautiful. We went to the mall and everyone went off. Star went to Areo and Victoria's Secret, BB and Cy went to Game Stop and FYE; Raven went to Hot Topic. I thought not too loudly so she wouldn't know that today is a great day to mess with her, so I went in Hot Topic.

Raven POV:

I love Hot Topic, it's so me. I went and went through some shirts, but then felt a presence. I turned a whole 360 and saw no one familiar but the cashiers. I shrugged and found some more V-necks, accessories and I found a beautiful necklace with a pair of wings on it; need it. I went to the sunglasses area and found a nice pair and reached for them when someone else got em. I looked over and dropped my items, "What are you doing here?" I asked Robin. "Oh, Rae I didn't see you" he grinned "I'm just getting a new pair of shades" He put the sunglasses on my face. "oh, yeah these look great" I could feel my face go red. I quickly got my clothes I dropped and went to the register to pay. I paid for all my clothes, accessories and the sunglasses and left. The glasses were still over my eyes when I went to American Eagle. ' there is NO way Robin will follow me here' I thought loudly, maybe too loudly. I gave a sigh of relief and started browsing.

Robin POV:

I smirked as I watched her leave, this is fun. I heard in my head ' there is NO way he will follow me here' I smiled as I went through the stuff at Hot Topic. Some of this stuff is awesome. No wonder why Raven has good stuff. I got a few things and quickly got the things I really wanted. I have a few minutes left, I'll scare the crap out of Rae. I walked in American Eagle and hid out in the dark washes of jeans. All of a sudden Raven walked by and looked all around her, feeling watched and paranoid. She started looking at the jeans when she turned around. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in the rack. She looked at me and she threw a pair of jeans at me. "What are you doing Robin! You scared the hell out of me!" She whispered at me. I smirked and shrugged and whispered back "you gave me a challenge". She got her stuff and paid for the clothes, she had her black aura around her hands and all the clothes were cleaned up and organized. We left to meet the others.

Raven POV:

I can't just believe Robin did that! I exhaled heavy and Robin noticed "sorry" he said and smiled. "It's okay for now boy blunder" I rolled my eyes and he was just smiling away. We reached the others and their shopping bags we all got in the car (I took Robin's bags so it would be easier) and Robin got on his R-cycle and we left. Cy asked me how was my time and I said it was nice. Beastboy notices my necklace of a pair of wings and asked "when did you get that?" he points to it. "I see everyone noticed it in the car and I said "I just got it today at Hot Topic". Star kept on saying how pretty it is and that I should shop with her next time and stuff like that. I stare out the window and all of a sudden the R-cycle drive next to us on the highway, the driver aka Robin looks at me and revs up the engine. I roll my eyes and the cycle goes by fast. Star and BB are just yaking away as we get to the pizza shop.

Robin POV:

I feel so free on the R-cycle. As I pass the other cars I get next to the T-car and see Raven looking out the window. She looks at me and I notice her necklace: a pair of wings. I rev up my bike engine and she just rolls her eyes. I smirk and go in front of them. We get to the pizza shop and I park. I try to take off my helmet but I can't. Raven is using her aura to keep my helmet on. I walk up to everyone and say hey. "Dude, take off your helmet" BB said. I just shrug and try to again but I can't. BB and Cy help me until Raven finally let's go and the helmet flies off. Star flies up and gets it and gives the helmet to me. I say thanks, Raven is just smiling. I think to Rae, 'okay princess, I'll play this game. Bring it on'. We get our pizza and I hand out the slices to everyone; almost everyone. I don't hand any pizza over to Raven because of the helmet 'incident', she just smirks a little. "You always forget Boy Blunder, that I have powers" she said as she used her powers to get pizza. "Maybe next time you SHOULD focus on my capabilities." She winks at me as i smirk at Rae. We eat and Raven says she will get home by herself, she walks to the car. Raven left with my bags! Oh no, Rae! I get up and put on my helmet then race off to the tower, when I get there I get inside and there is my new shirt with a note: 'my game, my rules -Raven'. I smile and knock on her door thinking no; my game, my rules and your plan will fail.

Raven POV:

I am a genius. I sit in my room with Robin's bags. I start to read when I hear a knock on the door. I put all my clothes away, hide Robin's bags and open the door. Robin is there and he looks suspicious. "Where are they Rae?" he asks me sharply, like he means business. I look at him with suspicion, "why Robin, why aren't you with the others?" I smirk at him. He grabs my waist and picks me up over his shoulder. "ROBIN!" I shout while I punch and hit his back. "Rae two things; one that feels really good so continue and two, where are my bag?"He carried me in my room and began looking for his bags. "I hid them good boy blunder so your gonna have to look hard". I crossed my arms and watched what I could see him do. He smirked and said "I wonder what is in here?" He starts going in my drawers and go through my underwear's and bras. "Robin, okay, okay I will give you your bags" I start to get scared him looking through my stuff. He was smiling as he closed my drawer and set me down "where Rae?" I walked over to the closet where my clothes are at and I gave him all of his bags. He smiled and kissed my head "thanks" I was speechless and my mouth was open while I was blushing. Robin smiled as he left.

Robin POV:

I love this game I'm playing with Raven. I get in my room and put all my stuff away, after I go in the main room where Raven is meditating, okay payback time. She has my old sweatpants on and a tank, I sit behind her and rub her shoulders. "you have five seconds to remove your hands before you go to a alternative world Boy blunder!" I still rub her back saying "Rae, your so tense. Can't a friend give his good friend a massage?" "Nope" she snaps but let out a moan. I smiled, as I pressed circle motions on her back. She relaxed and eased up. After she fell asleep on my lap and I kissed her head and carried her to the couch. I was so tired I crashed and slept before I could place her down. She fell on me, Rae was so warm that I just passed out.

Raven POV:

I woke up with arms around me, I felt safe and warm. I noticed Robin was sleeping next to me with his arms around my waist, it felt really good. He woke up as I pretended to sleep and he shifted up. I decided it was great to mess with him now. I shifted slowly like asleep and place my hands on his chest and snuggled up to him. I could sense his face getting warmer. I slightly smirked and I inched closer to him. He exhaled deeply and I felt his warm breath I fluttered a bit of freaking out. He kept his arm around my waist and was stroking my hair. Then I decided to spook him and I whispered like I'm sleeping. "Mmmmm, Robin" and kept a slight smile.

Robin POV:

Rae is right next to me, snuggling in her sleep and saying my name. I would never take advantage of her, I love her too much. Does she love me? I don't know. I continued to stroke her head then I watch her amethyst eyes open slowly and say "That feels really good Robin" she smirked at me. I continued to stroke her head and I said "Raven?" "Mmmhmm" she muffled because her head was buried in my shirt. I feel her breath on my skin, my heart skips a beat. "I love you".

Raven POV:

'He loves me! Oh my goodness, he loves me' I thought. Love is saying " Tell him how you feel Rae! You love him!" I manage to muffle out clear "I love you too Robin, always have" I looked at him and took off his domino mask to show is incredibly blue eyes, i gasp because I'm starstruck and he smiles. He leans in and kisses me, I follow and we kiss for a while. It's was amazing feeling his arm around my waist and his hand rubbing my side. I rub his chest when I pull away. He just looks at me, " You know my room is very comfy" he said while grinning at me. I push him up so Robin is standing up and I lift my arms up. He grabs my waist and lifts me bridal style. We left for Robin's room when the others came in. We could hear Star and BB talking about food and we didn't even notice that Cy was blocking the way to Robin's room.

Robin POV:

I had Rae in my arms as we went to my room. I could hear Star and Beastboy yaking away that we hit something. Cy was blocking the door with his arms crossed. "Cy, do you mind?" I raised my brow and Rae hid her face from him because she was blushing. " So, Robin. What are you and Raven doing here? And why is your mask off?" he started smirking. "That's a wonderful question Cy! See my mask is off because it none of your damn business and you know what we are doing so shut up." Cyborg smiled as he moved out of the way as I entered my room." Have fun love birds!" Cyborg said and winked. Rae moved her head and said "Thanks Cy and enjoy Bee!" She winked and Cyborg's mouth was wide open when the door shut.

Raven POV:

I felt content with myself that I made Cyborg's mouth drop open. Robin plopped me on the bed and i just stretch and say "that was fun, maybe we should do that again" I I noticed a red and green box with a deep blue bow that Robin picked up and read 'Lovebirds need protection' On the tag. And guess what! It had condoms in it. "cyborg!" I groan out as I was blushing. Robin was smirking as he set the box on the nightstand. "Well he is a cautious one" Robin said as he laid close to me and pulled me into him. We covered the blankets over our heads.

Robin POV:  
>We were under the covers in my bed when I held her hand. I love Raven so much, we snuggled up with each other and cuddled until we made out. By the end of the night, Cy's gift was opened and used. The next morning I woke up and Raven was still asleep, the sun shining on her purple hair and she looked beautiful. She always does. We were both naked in the bed when I realized what happened. It was amazing! She was lying on my chest as I stroked her hair, she is so peaceful. I put my arm under my head and grin because I finally have my Rae. I shift her and get up, put on some boxers and sweatpants and almost got out of the door when I heard "making my tea Robin?" Raven was lying in my bed smiling at me. "shhhh", I said "Raven is sleeping" I winked and she dropped her head on the pillow as I shut the door. I went to the main room and set up some tea and coffee. I got out our cups and when the pot hissed Raven came in with my old red sweatpants and a green tank top on. I poured our drinks and wrapped my arms around her waist and said, "I thought you didn't like the stoplight colors?" Looking at her clothes on. "I thought it would be a nice change but I'm not diggin the stop light look," she smiled cunningly at me. We drank our drinks as the others came in. Star came to the kitchen and was making breakfast while BB was playing video games. Cyborg came up to me a smirk. "How are my two birds doing?" He winked "I'm fine and thanks for the gift, Cy" Raven grinned evily " Say did you have a good night with Bee? I heard that she was so loud that the dogs howled." Cyborg grin dropped and he grabbed Rae. She was screaming and fell into the dunk tank that BB installed a week ago. I was speechless when I went for my Rae, Cy shoved me in too. I came up soaked and my mask got wet too.<p>

Raven POV:

I screamed. The water is cold as I went in and I was soaked, then someone else came in the tank too and I fell back in. Robin, he was completely wet as well. He was a little upset and I started laughing at him. He looked at me and then tripped me under again, we started pushing each other back into the freezing water. Cyborg was balling from laughter from us fighting. After I used my aura and found his stankball and threw it at him. He screamed as he ran down the hall away from the ball; it caught up and man does it stink! Robin jumped over the wall of the tank and helped me out. We went to our rooms and changed our clothes. When I was finished I went to the main room and Star, BB and Cy were watching scary movies. I sat down on the back of the couch and was watching for a bit, the I felt something pull me backwards and I almost fell. I was caught by arms and a beautiful face, Robin. He had black sweatpants on this time and no shirt. I smiled at him and we sat down for the movies.

Robin POV:

Rae fell right in my arms as I look at her. She amethyst eyes are so beautiful. She smiled as I propped her up and we both sat next to each other. Wicked Scary IIX. It's a pretty scary movie that everyone was watching. Rae flinched a few times at the really gory parts, I held her hand. By the end of it Star had left, BB was screaming and Cy was trying to calm him down. Rae and I were both watching the movie in full concentration. When the end credits came up, Rae deeply exhaled and started to smirk. I put my hand behind her and I was in comfort. We sat there until Beastboy got up and said "okay Cyborg,Raven and Robin. We are going to watch a movie marathon starting...right now!" He put in the movie and Rae groaned. I tightened my grip. She smiled as we started to ignore the movie. Her skin is so soft as I rub her arms with my hands. She looked at me smiling as I smirked at her.

Raven POV:

His hands are so warm. He rubs my bare arms as I ignore this retarded movie Beastboy set up. I rest my head on his bare chest as he strokes my head. I feel normal and sane. Robin shifts his head a bit and kisses the top of my head. My face heats up as he kisses my head. I put a hand on his chest and feel his strong abs. 'Oh how I love Robin' I thought until Robin said "I love you more Rae" he smiled as I was grumbling under my breath. The movie ended and before Beastboy was able to Robin picked me up and carried me out of the main room,to the roof. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my waist and legs. "Robin what are we doing on the roof?" I said after he set me down. "I want to show you something Rae." He just smiled as he was filled with joy as he sat crisscross. I followed an e touch the gemstone on my head and we were transported. Robin POV:  
>I lead us out of the blinding light to a beautiful valley area filled with flowers and trees. Raven was dressed in a pure white dress and no shoes. I had a white shirt and brown pants, I liked it. I took Rae's hand and we went to a tree and sat down. "Where...where are we?" Raven asked in awe. "This is one of my peaceful places I like to go in my mind" I smiles at her. Rae looked; happy. She was really happy and even giggling as we talked. I haven't had so much fun in a conversation in a long time. We talked as I learned how to harness my abilities like teleport, and use some of Rae's powers. I leaned close and kissed her, while she kissed back and we were having a amazing time in my mind. We left and came back to reality but not with no fun. I backed my hand away from her aura and smiled. Her dress was still on and I had my clothes too.<p> 


End file.
